1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to medical instruments and more particularly to a system and method for highlighting instruments using acoustics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Needles, catheters and other interventional tools are often difficult to visualize under ultrasound due to their specular nature and unfavorable incidence angles. One solution for marking a needle tip under ultrasound guidance is to embed a small ultrasound sensor at the tip of the needle. Such a sensor receives the direct ultrasound signals that impinge upon it as imaging beams from an ultrasound imaging probe sweep the field of view. Different ways of using these signals to highlight the position of the transducer in the ultrasound image have been proposed. These ways rely on time-of-flight of ultrasound from the imaging probe to the sensor for estimating the range coordinate of the sensor, and on the intensity of the received signals as the imaging beams sweep the field of view to recover the lateral coordinate. To estimate time of flight, one must have access to the line trigger events of the scanner, and to estimate the lateral coordinates, one must have access to the frame trigger event and to the coordinates and steering angles of the imaging beams.